Manusia Biasa
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: AU/SasuHina/Katanya janji kenapa tak ditepati? -Hinata-/Aku hanya ingin membuatmu mengaku -Sasuke-/Dedikasikan Khusus 14SHKE/Gak nyambung antara Judul dan Isi? Gomennasai /Mind to... RnR?/


Musim semi sudah datang. Kelopak sakura pun sudah mulai bermekaran, menunjukkan eksistensinya sebagai salah satu dari sekian jenis bunga musim semi. Tak kalah dengan sakura, aku pun sudah siap dengan seragam musim semi yang kini sudah nyaman membalut tubuhku. Sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna kuning dengan aksen 2 garis biru di setiap ujungnya beserta dasi panjang kotak-kotak. Rok pendek lipit berwarna biru tua. Tak lupa blazer biru muda yang kini bertengger manis di genggaman tanganku.

Dengan sedikit merapikan poni, aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Memutar kenop pintu dan keluar menuju dapur.

Namaku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Umurku 16 tahun, dan bersekolah di Hoshigakuen sebagai siswi kelas XI. Kehidupanku bisa dibilang cukup sederhana dengan tinggal di apartemen mungil milikku sendiri. Kerja sambilan untuk biaya hidup, serta mengandalkan kecerdasan untuk mendapatkan _beasiswa_ pendidikan. _Yah,_ aku hidup sendiri _-dan tak ada yang menemani-_. Keluargaku menghilang setelah kelahiranku. Itu yang ku tahu dari pengasuhku yang kini sudah meninggalkan dunia. Hanya apartemen inilah yang menjadi satu-satunya peninggalan yang dia titipkan padaku. Selebihnya? _Aku berjuang mendapatkannya sendiri._

Sesudah melahap roti selai kacang dan meminum segelas susu, aku berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda _kayuh._

15 menit setelahnya, aku sudah sampai di Hoshigakuen. Bangunan bertingkat inilah yang menjadi tempatku menimba ilmu. Bersekolah disini merupakan suatu _keajaiban_ bagi 'rakyat' kecil sepertiku. Jadi tak heran, jika aku selalu belajar dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat fikiranku tercabang akan hal lain. Mungkin perkecualian untuk...

"Sasuke _-kun..._ "

"Sasuke- _sama..._ "

"Sasuke _-senpai..._ "

" _Kyyyyaaa..._ "

...yang satu ini. Entah kenapa fokus belajarku terbagi karena orang itu. Orang yang senantiasa menyebabkan keributan. Orang yang selalu membuat onar. _Keh,_ _apa orang-orang keren selalu bersikap seenaknya?_ Lihat saja ulahnya. Setiap hari, setiap pagi, setiap waktu, setiap detik ada-ada saja yang dilakukannya.

Terutama...

...menarik salah satu lengan siswi _a.k.a_ _fans-nya_ dan kemudian mencium mereka meski dipipi. Bagi mereka yang dicium pasti menuai keindahan dan kebahagiaan, tapi bagiku? _Itu hanya membuatku muak!_

Dia benar-benar membuatku geram. Membencinya sepenuh hati sekaligus... mencintainya setengah mati. Jujur saja, aku memang menyukai _-ah tidak-_ mencintainya. Terlepas dari kepopuleran, ketampanan, serta sifat buruknya.

* * *

" _Aku akan melindungi setiap manusia yang membutuhkan perlindungan"_

" _Misalnya...?"_

" _Perempuan!"_

" _Kenapa perempuan?"_

" _Karena mereka diciptakan untuk dilindungi laki-laki"_

" _Aaa... benarkah?"_

" _Hn. Seperti dirimu"_

" _Sa-sasuke kun..."_

" _Haha... lupakan"_

* * *

Tidakkah dia ingat dengan perkataannya dulu? Melindungi perempuah eh? Tapi apa buktinya? Hampir tiap hari dia melakukan pelecehan (cium masuk pelecehan kan? _^Abaikan^_ ) Itu jelas jauh dari kata _melindungi_ kan?

"Hinata _-san..."_ sapa seseorang membuatku sadar tempat. _Aaaa_ ini depan kelasku.

"Eh, Ino- _san... Ohayou"_ tubuhku berbalik menghadapnya.

" _Ohayou mo._ Kau sedang apa? Melamun _eh_?"

"Ti-tidak juga" apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang gugup?

"Tidak baik loh melamun pagi-pagi"

" _Hu'um..."_

" _Hahh..._ ya sudahlah. Ayo masuk, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Kimimaro- _sensei_ tidak?"

Dan perbincangan itu berlanjut hingga bel pertanda masuk kelas dibunyikan.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei yang punya chara**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuHina**_

 _ **Jangan kaget ya kalau banyak ke-OOC-an XD**_

 _ **Typos bertebaran disana-sini...**_

 _ **Meskipun gak jelas, fanfic ini butuh untuk dibaca oleh reader semua...**_

 _ **Butuh banget kritikan... Mohon bantuannya ^_^**_

 _ **Yosh, Uzumaki NaMa mempersembahkan...**_

 _ **~^Manusia Biasa^~**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Siang ini, aku pergi ke kantin sekolah bersama Ino _-san_. Tapi _malang,_ sesampainya di kantin seorang siswa tak sengaja menabrak dan menumpahkan jus jeruknya di rokku. Dan disinilah aku berada. Didepan kaca wastafel (toilet wanita) sambil sesekali membersihkan noda kuning 'menyebalkan' menggunakan air.

"Sial..." umpatku pelan.

Noda ini tak semudah membuatnya untuk hilang. _Keh,_ butuh sedetik untuk membuatnya dan butuh berpuluh-puluh menit untuk menghilangkannya. Bahkan aku tak yakin istirahat masih berlangsung. Letak toilet yang cukup menyudut membuatku kesulitan untuk sekedar mendengar bel masuk.

Dengan helaan nafas yang cukup panjang, ku akhiri perjuanganku. Menyerah. Biar nanti saja kulanjutkan di rumah. Mungkin lebih efektif menggunakan sabun cuci.

Setelahnya, kucuci wajah tanpa _make-up_ milikku dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas.

Sudah kuduga, sepanjang koridor tak ada satupun siswa yang berkeliaran. Jam pelajaran kelima mungkin sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya mempercepat langkah dan menyiapkan mental untuk hukuman yang akan kuterima nanti.

Hentakan pelan kakiku berdengung sepanjang jalan. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya sampai di kelas. Untuk kali ini aku merasa tidak terima akan kenyataaan bahwa kelasku berada di lantai 3 sekolah ini. _Hah... menyebalkan_.

Sesampainya didepan kelas, kuhembuskan nafas kencang kemudian membuka pintu kelas. Kulihat semua teman-temanku melihat ke arah depan dengan patuh. Sepertinya _sensei_ sedang menjelaskan. Tapi, kenapa tak ada suara? _Aneh_.

 _ **Kriiek**_

Saat pintu terbuka dengan sempurna. Aku terlonjak ke belakang, mataku terbelalak, tak lupa wajahku yang memerah akibat campuran rasa marah, kesal, dan malu yang menjadi satu.

 _Bagaimana tidak?_ Tepat didepan wajahku ada wajah 'dia' dengan tampang tanpa bersalahnya, tak lupa seringai menyebalkan miliknya. Dekat, sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung kami sedikit bersentuhan. Kudekap kedua tanganku didepan dada sambil mencoba menetralkan wajah serta jantungku yang bekerja diluar kinerja normal.

Setelah dirasa normal, kudongakkan kepala mencari sosoknya. Dapat kulihat dia yang masih setia berada didepanku sambil menyandarkan bahu kirinya di kusen pintu kelas. Kugembungkan pipiku saat melihat seringainya. Seringai menyebalkan yang selalu ku rindukan saat malam tiba.

"Dari mana?" tanya 'dia' sambil mempertahankan seringainya.

"Toilet" jawabku ketus.

"Kau terlambat"

"Memang..." ujarku acuh.

"Kau tahu harus apa" nadanya benar-benar membuatku kesal. Bahkan aku harus menajamkan pendengaranku untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tahu..."

"Lakukan sekarang" ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan, masuk kelas.

Aku geram, sebal dengannya. Dan kesal mengetahui fakta bahwa aku tak mampu _-ah tidak, bukan tak mampu. Tapi tak bisa-_ membantah ucapannya.

Tak bisa kuhitung berapa jumlah kesialanku hari ini. Mulai dari hukuman Kakashi _-sensei_ karena tak mendengarkan penjelasannya, mendapat noda jus jeruk, menahan lapar karena harus membersihkan noda di toilet, dan sekarang... mendapat hukuman 'menyebalkan' dari orang 'menyebalkan' pula.

' _Tch,_ ini tak adil. Ini tak adil...'

"Tunggu apa lagi?" ucapnya dari dalam kelas.

Sadar harus menurut, segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju ke arahnya. Dan aku baru sadar, bahwa para _sensei_ sedang rapat saat ini. Itulah sebabnya pria 'menyebalkan' itu berada disini. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah asisten dari Kimimaro _-sensei_.

Ya, masing-masing _sensei_ disini memiliki asisten seorang siswa. Jadi saat mereka berhalangan untuk mengajar, para siswalah yang akan menggantikannya. Sebenarnya aku juga merupakan asisten dari Kurenai - _sensei_ , tapi hari ini memang tak ada jam kelas untuk beliau _._

"Keluarkan PR kalian" ucapnya berlagak layaknya _sensei._ Anehnya, teman sekelasku menurutinya.

"Dan kau... " tunjuknya padaku "...lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan" ucapnya lagi.

" _Hai'..."_

"Hn?" kedua alisnya tertarik keatas.

"Apa?" jawabku menantangnya.

"Masih kurang"

" _Keh... Hai'_ Sasuke _... -sama"_

"Hn" dan muncullah seringai menyebalkan itu.

Saat yang lain mendiskusikan PR mereka, disinilah aku. Berada di belakang tubuhnya yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tanganku yang bertengger di kedua pundaknya. Iya, hukumanku adalah memijatnya. _Konyol kan?_ - _Tertawalah jika kalian menginginkannya-_

Sejujurnya aku senang melakukan ini. _Oke,_ aku memang wanita munafik. Tak bisa kupungkiri, bahwa aku harus menahan napas saat menyentuh pundaknya.

 _Ayolah... sudah kukatakan kan bahwa aku mencintainya? Jadi, bisa kalian bayangkan bukan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?_

Jantung berdebar, wajah merona, bahkan aku lupa cara bernapas beberapa detik yang lalu. Kedua pundaknya yang lebar menciptakan punggung yang kokoh idaman wanita. Sangat pas untuk dijadikan sandaran terlelap ataupun kehangatan. Kerah kemeja yang dia biarkan berdiri membuat kesan _kakkoii -keren-_ menguar dari tubuhnya. Rambut 'melawan gravitasi' miliknya sangat jelas dilihat dari sudut pandangku saat ini.

'Aaa apa yang kupikirkan? Dari belakang saja aku sudah terpesona padanya. Apalagi saat kulihat bagian depannya? Dada bidangnya, wajahnya, hidungnya, bibirnya yang selalu menebar ciuman tiap hari. _Kyaaa..._ apa yang kupikirkan' batinku berteriak.

 _ **Brak**_

Tersadar dari lamunanku, kulihat seorang siswi berambut pirang membuka pintu dengan tergesa. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah ku _-ah-_ lebih tepatnya ke arah orang didepanku.

"Sasuke _-kun..."_ ucapnya menggoda.

'Benar-benar menjijikkan' umpatku dalam hati.

Teman-temanku yang awalnya merasa terganggu akan kehadiran gadis itu, kini mulai kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Dan dia... kini sudah berjalan ke arah kami. Sejenak, kuhentikan pijatanku saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Shion _-gadis itu-_ dan _cuu~_ bibirnya sukses menempel di pipi berisi milik Shion. (Saya gak make istilah pipi _chubby,_ karena _chubby_ cuma milik Hina- _hime_ seorang _*PLAK ^Abaikan^_ )

'Lihat Hinata! Betapa menyebalkannya dia...' otakku berontak mencoba menyadarkanku untuk berfikir logis. _Yah,_ karena selama ini aku hanya mengandalkan hati.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ kelas sepi tanpamu. Ke kelas _yuk..._ " ajak perempuan pirang itu sambil berpangku di paha kiri Sasuke. Tak lupa lengan kanannya bergelayut merangkul kedua pundak atas pria menyebalkan itu.

"Hn, aku ada kelas" jawabnya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Aku benar-benar muak.

" _Aaaa..._ ayolah. Kita harus ke-..."

"Aku permisi" ucapku ketus. _Oh ayolah,_ aku masih sadar diri. _Berdiri di belakang mereka yang sedang bermesraan?_ Aku bukan budak kau tahu. Aku punya harga diri. Jadi daripada menahan napas melihat mereka, lebih baik aku pergi.

* * *

 _ **~^Manusia Biasa^~**_

* * *

Pilihanku pergi saat ini adalah gedung teater sekolah. Aku akan berteriak disana tanpa takut ada yang mendengarnya. Gedung teater disekolahku memiliki dinding peredam suara, jadi tak masalah.

 _ **BRAK**_

Bantingan pintu gedung agar tertutup menjadi awal tumpahan kekesalanku.

" _AAAAA..._ KAU MENYEBALKAN UCHIHA! AKU BENCI, BENCI, BENCI PADAMU... TAPI KENAPA AKU TAK BISA BERHENTI MENCINTAIMU? _KEH, AAAAAAAAAAAA..."_

"TIAP HARI KAU MELAKUKAN HAL MENJIJIKKAN. KENCAN DENGAN JUTAAN WANITA. UNTUK KALI INI AKU MERUTUK DIRIMU KARENA DICIPTAKAN DENGAN WAJAH TAMPAN. KAU TAK SEHARUSNYA TAMPAN, LEBIH BAIK KAU TERLIHAT JELEK, BURUK RUPA PUN TAK APA. ASAL, KAU MASIH MENJADI SASUKE YANG KU CINTAI..."

" _AAAA..._ Apa yang ku lakukan? Gila. Iya aku gila..."

Teriakanku mungkin tak akan berhenti sampai disitu. Tapi setidaknya aku masih sadar bahwa aku manusia yang membutuhkan Oksigen.

Kuhentikan sejenak dan duduk dengan lutut tertekuk di tengah ruangan ini. Ku arahkan wajahku ke atas memandangi atap ruangan ini. Tak ada langit biru dan awan berarak di atas sana. Hanya sekumpulan benda hitam yang tak ku ketahui itu apa.

" _Hahhh..._ Apa salahku Sasuke...?"

 _ **GREP**_

" _E-eh...?"_

"Salahmu adalah tak mengakui bahwa kau mencintaiku"

Aku terbelalak, kaget. Dia memelukku dari belakang. Kini seperti aku yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sadar akan posisi...

"Le-lepaskan. Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku.

"Tak akan" jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku berontak, dan semakin berontak setelah dia menyingkirkan helaian _indigo_ ku dan mulai memberikan kecupan kecil di area tengkukku.

'Ini pelecehan...' batinku keras.

"A-APA YA-YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH...?" Rontaan tak bertenaga milikku seakan tak berpengaruh padanya. Malah yang ku rasakan adalah pelukannya yang semakin erat. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Memangnya aku bisa apa? Meronta dan berteriak hanya membuang-buang tenaga.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

 _Apa? Apa katanya? Mencintaiku?_

" _Keh,_ sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejak kau mengatakan bahwa _Uchiha menyebalkan_ "

 _Eh? Dia disini sejak tadi?_

"Sudah dengar _ya?_ " ucapku lirih seakan tak mempercayainya.

"Hn"

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

 _Kalimat itu lagi?_

"Yang ke berapa?

"Maksudmu?" nadanya sarat akan kebingungan.

"Aku perempuan ke berapa yang mendapat jawaban itu? 1.000.001? atau 999.000.001?" jawabku lantang agar terdengar oleh dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _Dia pura-pura tak mengerti_

"Tuan Uchiha... tak perlu berlagak. Kau tahu.. itu memuakkan"

" _Hey,_ apa maksudmu?..." _**SRET**_ "...aku benar-benar tak mengerti"

Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya, setelah dia membalikkan tubuhku dengan paksa agar menghadapnya.

Lihatlah wajahnya. Dia benar-benar pintar berlakon. _Acting_ -nya cukup bagus untuk siswa yang tak mengikuti kelas drama. Mata kelamnya yang bergerak sarat akan kebingungan, bibirnya yang sedikit menukik itu mendukung ekspresi bingungnya. Benar-benar aktor berbakat.

"Kutanya sudah berapa perempuan yang kau beri jawaban itu? Aku yakin sudah lebih dari jutaan orang yang mendapatkan kalimat 'CINTA' darimu, Tuan Uchiha. Jadi, lebih baik kau lepaskan pelukanmu dariku dan lupakan teriakanku tadi. Anggap saja angin lalu. _Oke, jaa~"_

Aku sudah siap berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan ini. Sampai...

 _ **SRET**_ tarikan menyebalkan miliknya pada tangan kiriku, serta...

 _ **CUU~**_ ciuman tak terduganya di bibirku. Aku kaget, jelas saja. Siapa yang menduga hal seperti ini terjadi. Tak usah ditanya apa yang kulakukan. Aku berontak mencoba untuk lepas dari kungkungan kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk menggigit bibirnya pun tak bisa. Bahkan dialah yang berkuasa atas rongga mulutku saat ini. Mengeksplor lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku. Aku melenguh, mendesah tertahan saat dia semakin gencar mencari kepuasannya.

" _Hah... hah... hah..."_

" _Hosh... hosh... hosh..."_

"..."

"Ciuman pertamaku"

 _Apa katanya? Ciuman pertama? Untuk seorang kisser machine sepertinya, ini ciuman pertama?_

"Bohong" elakku seakan melupakan kemarahan yang memuncak saat dia dengan tiba-tiba mengambil ciuman pertamaku sesaat tadi.

"Aku jujur padamu"

"Kau bohong Sasuke. Ucapan mu tak bisa kupercaya"

"Hinata... Bisakah kau percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ku buktikan dengan ciuman tadi"

"Kau bohong . Bohong. Bohong..." tak kurasa mataku mulai berembun. Alirannya sudah tak bisa kuhindari melewati pipi _chubby_ ku. Ku tangkup wajah menyedihkan milkku dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha meminimalisir tangisan serta suara sesenggukan ku yang semakin keras didengar.

 _ **SRET**_

Dia memelukku lagi sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepalaku. Kali ini dengan pelukan yang meski erat namun sarat akan ketenangan.

" _Sssstt..._ kumohon jangan menangis" ucapnya menenangkan.

"..."

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian pun hanya tangisanku yang mengisi. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelahnya, tapi hembusan dan kecupannya di kepalaku belum berhenti hingga saat ini. Bahkan kedua lengannya semakin erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sudah tenang?"

" _Hu'um_ "

"Dengar..." _**SRET**_ , dia menjauhkan diri tanpa melepas tangannya dari bahuku"...kau mencintaiku, dan aku... juga mencintaimu. Jadi bisakah kita permudah?"

"Ta-tapi..."

" _Ssssttt..._ Menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan hal yang salah kan? Kau milikku, aku milikmu. Mudah kan?"

"..."

"Jadi... Hinata... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

" _Uhm.."_ yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menggerakkan kepala ke bawah _-mengangguk-_

"Hn?"

"I-iya..."

"Bagus. _Arigatou, Hime_ "

Dan berakhir dengan pelukan erat kami berdua.

Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa ada rasa nyaman yang menggelitik jiwaku saat ini. _Iya,_ sepertinya penantian dan kesabaranku telah terbayar. Semuanya... semua kekesalan dan kejengkelanku padanya menghilang seiring berlalunya waktu akibat pelukan kami.

* * *

" _Hinata... kamu tau apa itu ciuman?"_

" _Hu'um Neji-nii pernah mengatakannya"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Katanya ciuman itu ungkapan rasa sayang"_

" _Hn. Itachi-nii juga pernah bilang"_

" _Apa itu Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Ciuman adalah bukti cinta antara laki-laki yang melindungi perempuan. Seperti kita"_

" _Se-seperti kita? Maksudnya?"_

" _Iya, saat besar nanti aku akan menciummu, Hime"_

 _-BLUSH-_

" _Sa-sasuke kun..."_

" _Aku akan melindungimu, Hime"_

" _Be-benarkah?"_

" _Hn"_

" _Arigatou Sasuke-kun"_

" _Douita Hime"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

~^ _**OWARI**_ ^~

* * *

 _ **Yosh.. Gaje kah? Saya tak tahu ini pantas atau tidak untuk ukuran 'mengikuti event'. Agaknya saya maksa banget yah?**_

 _ **Tapi ya sudahlah... saya kelewat cinta sama fandom dan pairing ini... Jadi, gak salah kan kalo saya ikut meramaikan? Haha... Gomen gomen.. maafkan saya yang kelewat ngaco' ini.**_

 _ **Uhum, saya lupa bilang bahwa fict ini didedikasikan khusus untuk event 14SHKE (One and Forever SasuHina Kiss Event).**_

 _ **Untuk judulnya saya ambil lagu "Manusia Biasa" milik "Yovie and Nuno". Ada yang tahu lagunya? Pasti tahu deh maknanya. Bedanya, saya lihat posisi "Yovie and Nuno" sebagai "Hinata". Karena merekalah yang terluka. Meski begitu mereka tetap cinta sama orang yang nyakitin mereka. Ohh... So sweat... #So sweet bodoh, bukan sweat# -Ye.. maap-**_

 _ **Kalo gak nyambung antara judul dan isinya... Gomen~ saya bingung mau ngasi judul apa.. T,T**_

 _ **Adegan kissu-nya membosankan? Maafkan saya, saya tak berpengalaman #pundung# Kata orang tua, gak boleh kalau bukan sama mahram XD**_

 _ **Ya sudahlah... Tinggalkan saja saya yang galau ini**_

 _ **Yang terpenting... Mind To RnR? #maksa**_

* * *

 _Special thank's buat senpai yang sudah review di ff 'Tunggu Aku' :_

 _Uzumaki himeka, Eternal Dream Chowz, Linevy Hime-chan, Mia998, Shiny Soul, , Ochan Malfoy, Hee-chan, dan sasuhinalemonxx_

 _Dan ini balesan review untuk senpai yang tidak log in :_

 _\- Ochan Malfoy : Salam kenal juga malfoy-san, jarang-jarang kan liat Sasu ngenes XD Makasih semangatnya ^_^_

 _\- Hee-chan : Hinata tidak bunuh diri kok, dia tetap menjalani kehidupannya ^_^_

 _\- sasuhinalemonxx : Wah, jangan manggil senpai dong. Saya newbi loh XD_

 _Buat semua yang sudah review, Ditunggu kunjungannya di ff saya yang lain ya #promosi :v_

* * *

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimashita...**_


End file.
